All I Need is You
by MileyDreamer
Summary: After being in rehab Demi learns that there is only one thing, one person, she needs to stay strong.


All I need is You~

AN:/ Hi. I know its been a while. But I'm in the mood to write right now. I changed my name back to MileyDreamer, for a few reasons that I know and maybe some other people will figure them out (or if they're close enough ask on twitter).

This is Selena and Demi. I'll find a way to make that legal eventually, others have.. So I will too.

* * *

><p>Selena smiles wide as she takes a brush to her dark brunette hair, helping the slight waves go throughout instead of clamoring into a bed head style. Today, her reason to get out of bed so early is the text that she received last night, one that actually made it hard for her to sleep. She grabs her cell phone again to check the time she was told to be ready, and as always she's ready to go early.<p>

Selena sits on her bed and flips her phone closed, holding it in her lap. While she glances around the room her rich brown eyes land on a picture in a makeshift Popsicle stick frame. Standing, she lays her phone with her purse on the bed where she was sitting. Walking over she takes the picture and her smile grows as she remembers the moment it was taken… The day that she finally saw Demi after she was out of rehab, a day that was very momentous and she would never forget.  
>~~~~~<p>

Sitting in the Lovato's living room Selena was more nervous than she could ever remember. She had come because she received a text telling her that someone wanted to see her, and that someone was one that made her heart jump and smile widely with an emotion that she called friendship. Demi Lovato was her best friend, and they had fallen out for a reason that no one was entirely sure about. In that time, Demi had admitted herself into a treatment facility. Selena still couldn't wrap her head around all the things she had learned about her best friend since then, she knew Demi had troubles but not ones as serious as these. Not her Demi, she could in no way really have these problems with herself. She was so beautiful, how could she not see that?

Then she heard the floorboards creak and she looked up from her fingers in her lap. Selena felt her breath catch in her throat; she knew Demi was beautiful but… This is as beautiful as she ever remembered seeing her. She stood slowly and didn't notice the tears slowly coming down the beautiful girl's cheeks as she walked over and wrapper her in an enormous hug.

Words were not needed right now, that hug said everything to Demi. Selena was there for her as she always was, even through all that she had been through recently. She whispers so softly that she was afraid Selena wouldn't hear her "I missed you so much.." then hugs her friend even tighter, squeezing all her emotions out.

As Demi continued to silently sob, Selena didn't even realize she replied softly back to her that she missed her as well. She slowly started to run her hand up and down Demi's back as her tears kept flowing.

After a while of the girls simply holding each other, they managed to move and sit on the couch. They sat as close to each other as they possibly could, simply wanting the closeness right now.

Demi talked, telling Selena everything that she had been through in the treatment center. She explained everything that she had learned was going on with herself. Then she paused. When she paused Selena reached over and took her hand, silently lacing their fingers together. Demi smiled to herself, the familiar feeling spreading through her as Selena held her hand so intimately. She only recently discovered just how deep her feelings for her best friend went. And she wanted to tell her.

Demi took a slow deep breath before saying "Selena.. You know you're my best friend. I was so scared that I'd lost you.. But you're here now. And that's all that matters." She paused to look at her best friend and smile as she sees the wide smile on her lips. "I learned something else while I was getting help. I found myself thinking about you a lot of the time. And my thoughts drifted.. to, other things about you. So I talked to someone about it. They helped me to figure out exactly how I feel about you."

Selena was sitting, listening, and was a little scared of what Demi was trying to say.

"They helped me to realize something that I should have seen on my own. As long as I have you then I'm going to be alright. I'll be strong as long as I know you're standing right next to me." Demi pauses again to take another breath. "Selena…" she smiles "Selly bear." Selena giggles a little at the name Demi would call her when they were little, and all because she couldn't sleep without a teddy bear. "I love you, Sel."

Demi stops again, obviously waiting for a response of some sort. Selena's heart races. Did she really just hear her best friend confess _her love_ to her? She smiled at the thought but then her expression faded again as she thought if she loved her back or not. All the touches, the hugs, the one time she was dared to kiss her in a game of spin the bottle. She vaguely remembered the feel of her best friends soft lips and the small feeling they gave her that she couldn't pinpoint as to what it was. Selena looks anywhere but to Demi as she thinks, thoughts racing through her head. Eventually, she looks wide-eyed to Demi who is looking very scared. She opens her mouth to speak but can't find the words, so her lips close again. As she searched her brain on what to do, Demi looks more and more nervous. And then it comes to her. _Kiss her. Kiss her because you love her too. _Her heart tells her, and she smiles then gently puts her hand on her best friend's cheek.

As Selena slowly leans forward, Demi's eyes close automatically, her body somehow knowing what is coming. When their lips connect everything feels right. In that moment there is nothing else in the world. There is only Demitria Devonne Lovato and Selena Marie Gomez, two girls with racing hearts while their lips are connected. Two girls in love.

When the doorbell rings it brings Selena out of her thoughts. She puts the picture back after pressing her lips to it then tosses her phone into her purse and slings that onto her shoulder. When she opens the door her eyes immediately look into those deep brown eyes that always have that little twinkle in them these days.

Demi gently kisses her girlfriend and smiles. "Hey Sel, ready for our picnic?" she nods to the basket she's holding.

"Of course." Selena smiles. "Oh," she smiles even wider and leans to Demi's ear "Happy anniversary baby." She takes Demi's wrist that isn't supporting the hand holding their picnic basket and gently presses her lips to the sensitive area then looks to those black orbs again. "A whole year of you being strong. I'm proud of you baby."

Demi giggles a little, when Selene used to kiss her there it would set her off in tears. Now it reminds her of her strength. "I'll always be strong." Demi smile widely. "All I need to be strong is you. And you're mind forever."

AN:/ Well, that's it. I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
